Those Dark Eyes
by soccermommaxie
Summary: Jace was powerless to resist his corrupted desires; Sebastian would always haunt his dreams and his thoughts. Jace comes to terms with these desires and finds himself alone at night, undone and begging for more.


Jace knew that he shouldn't; what he was about to do was possibly the worst idea he had ever had in all his years. (This, of course, was a very big thought, considering all of Jace's ridiculous ideas in the past.)

He couldn't help himself; how could he resist the frightening pull of those dark eyes? The adrenaline he felt each time the boy merely glanced his way? It was a lost cause; Jace found that he wasn't strong enough to ignore his painful desires. It was useless to try.

The golden-haired boy didn't notice he had been panting until he began to feel very lightheaded. He had tried to ignore these feelings for quite some time now, and the effects of suppressing them definitely showed, especially as Jace lay nearly shaking on his bed, in the dark.

Soon enough, he was no longer able to breathe quietly. His bare chest rising and falling quickly, Jace noisily panted as he gripped the bedsheets on either side of him- so tightly his knuckles may have whitened. Tossing his head to the side, he accidentally let out a long, desperate groan. And it wasn't quiet, either.

Feeling a hot blush course through his entire body, Jace realized how loud his noise was as it rang in the room around him; loud enough that Isabelle or Alec could have heard. He could practically _see_ Sebastian's reaction.

 _Eager, are we?_ His pale lips curved into a dark grin. _You become such a little slut around me._ The voice's purr echoed in his mind; so clearly that Sebastian could have been there in the flesh.

" _Yes,_ " Jace moaned in a hushed voice. He knew Sebastian wasn't really there, but he couldn't help it.

 _You love the names I call you, don't you. You're throbbing._

He was right. Jace felt the member pulsing between his legs and he was becoming increasingly powerless to stop the remaining urges. Biting his lip to suppress another moan, a bead of sweat dripped from his temple as his toned body shook helplessly, fighting his needs with everything he had left.

 _Go ahead._ Sebastian didn't give him a specific order, but Jace knew exactly what the angel wanted. _Do it, baby._

A strong shiver shaking his entire body, Jace broke. Quickly undoing his belt, he slipped the jeans off of his body with haste, hungry for his long-awaited release. _This is so wrong,_ he kept telling himself, but his thoughts no longer stopped his actions. Jace soon found himself almost completely naked; the only clothing separating him from his erection being his boxer shorts. He wanted the dark-eyed angel to rip them off so badly that another lewd noise almost escaped his lips.

Slowly slipping his fingers into his underwear, Jace felt his erection twitch with excitement; a response that only made the boy feel even more disgusted by his actions. Jace felt Sebastian's hands all around him and his eyes fluttered shut, feeling the angel's touch surround him. He didn't realize that he had reached the base of his cock until he felt it throb between his fingers; an action that caused him to gasp sharply.

Jace began to rub himself, pumping the length in his hand up and down at a steady pace; nothing too fast quite yet. This is what Sebastian would have done.

His eyes completely closed and his head leaned back against his pillow and the lithe boy arched his back off the bed, picking up the pace. He felt himself leak and sweat and pant, the air around him becoming quite stuffy and hot.

When a tight feeling in his groin told him that his climax was soon to come, Jace considered Sebastian's actions. Sebastian wouldn't let him finish, no, no. _It is much too early, we haven't even had any fun yet,_ the voice baited. Jace nodded.

As he slowed down, even though it was painful, Jace shakily raised a hand to his mouth and opened his eyes slowly.

 _Open up for me,_ the seductive voice coaxed in his ear, _suck nice and well._

Jace slid his own two fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, licking them up and down, surely looking quite slutty, (definitely not as slutty as he felt, however). Letting himself whimper, Jace slowly twisted his body, gently burying his cheek into the pillow before him. Tucking in his knees slightly, Jace slid his boxers down and let his ass raise high in the air; a position that surely exposed the more vulgar areas of his tanned body. He knew that this was an image Sebastian would have loved; a humiliating, raunchy position that made Jace feel like a whore- Sebastian's whore. The thought gave him chills.

His fingers nice and wet, Jace slowly led them to his ass and, after a moment of doubt, he confidently slid them in.

The first thing he could do was let out the breath he had been holding- a long, drawn-out breath that caused a few of his tensed muscles to relax. Although the action caused his body to naturally stiffen, the emotional gain he received overshadowed it; the feeling of being filled again and imagining Sebastian- his Sebastian.

Jace felt himself tighten around his fingers, a feeling that he would never get tired of. Sliding those fingers in and out, the remaining stiff muscles loosened and Jace soon found himself whimpering; soft, high-pitched yelps with his eyes half-lidded, his mouth slightly open and drool threatening to drip from the corner of his quivering lips. Jace's hips thrust back to meet his fingers subconsciously and he made no move to stop them.

It wasn't enough. Jace _needed_ release; he convinced himself that that was what Sebastian would have wanted. With his free hand, he wrapped his fingers around his ignored member, quickly pumping it to help it regain it's initial hardness. This was accomplished within seconds.

Rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb, Jace was helpless to fight back his noises.

" _Fuck,_ " he gasped, not quietly, "Fuck, S-Sebastian…" The pace soon increased faster and faster as his groin tightened once again.

"Fuck- I-" Jace bellowed in pleasure when his fingers unintentionally touched his sweet spot inside of him. "L- _love_ you.. S-Seba-"

He was no longer able to form intelligible sentences. He could only whimper and whine and wail as he fucked himself in libidinous desire. Soon enough, he reached his climax as he continued to thrust his fingers against that familiar spot.

Shoving the corner of his pillow in his mouth to silence himself, Jace screamed- it being muffled, thankfully- and his entire body convulsed. He came on his hand and on the bed, covering himself with the warm, sticky fluid. His first instinct was to raise his fingers to his lips and suck the cum off of each phalange; pleasant sparks of reward burst inside him as he imagined these were Sebastian's fingers. This thought only caused him to suck them more diligently.

Once he had finished, the shadowhunter lay there on his bed, in the same position with his ass in the air, thinking about what he had done.

The silence caused his stomach to twist, the bad thoughts returning more easily. How he felt toward the angel was absolutely disgusting. But was he really in any power to stop those feelings? The actions he had taken that night had proven that he didn't in fact, possess that power.

Another shiver climbing his spine, Jace lowered his hips from the air and laid noiselessly on his bed. There was no use promising himself that he'd stop; the lewd tug of those seductive eyes would always call him back to bed, no matter what.

His face burning in shame, he decided to ignore the butterflies in his tummy.


End file.
